Many host or electronic devices include a user interface with a display device. This display device may be incorporated into the device, such as with a laptop or smartphone. Alternatively, the display device may be an external device that connects to the host device. Such an external display device may be the only display device of the host device or may supplement a display already incorporated into the host device. The more display surface is available, the more convenient the user interface may be to use.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.